Sylvanas Windrunner
"Rychlá smrt... jako ta, kterou jsi dopřál ty mě? Ne. Budeš trpět stejně jako já. Ani utéct, díky mému šípu, nemůžeš. Vyřiď mé pozdravy v pekle, ničemo!" Jakmile generálka Silvermoonu, Sylvanas Windrunner, byla zabita rytířem smrti, Arthasem, byla transformována do odporné nemrtvé podoby. Jako taková, vášnivě nenávidí Arthase. Po znovuzískání svobodné vůle se vzbouřila proti Lich Kingovi a Pohromě, přičemž založila novou frakci nemrtvých - Forsaken - kteří se spojili s Hordou. Její tituly jsou známy např. Dark Lady, Queen of the Forsaken a nejznámější Banshee Queen. Jako velitelka Forsaken, spojená s Hordou a působící v Eastern Kingdoms, je Sylvanas vojenský génius. Poté, co opět nabila svobodné vůle, oslabila vojska Pohromy a skoro se jí podařilo zlikvidovat Arthase, když ho zasáhla otráveným šípem. Jen co Arthas odjel do Northrendu, začala se přít o moc v Lordaeronu s dreadlords (Pány děsu). Svou sílu a dobrou strategii potvrdila, když zlikvidovala dva z Nathrezim a třetího, Varimathrase, se pokoušela přivést na svou stranu. Své nemrtvé síly pojmenovala Forsaken a sama sebe prohlásila královnou. Pod jejím vedením se Forsaken podařilo oslabit pozice nejen Pohromy, ale také Scarlet Crusade. Má určité mistrovské vedení, vojenskou strategii a luk. Je také odborníkem na démonickou magii - Dokáže vysávat život, vnést život do mrtvých a ovládnout cizí mysl. Sylvanas je nejlepším lukostřelcem na Azerothu - sama prohlásila, že je schopna zasáhnout oko ptáka v letu. Ovládá Sunstrider's Longbow, který kdysi byl ve vlastnictví Dath'Remara Sunstridera. Byl jí předán, když se stala Ranger-General. Namluvila ji ji Piera Coppola. Život: Ranger-General ze Silvermoonu Sylvanas pocházela z rodiny vysokých elfů - Windrunnerů. Měla dvě sestry - Alleria a Vereesa - a ještě minimálně dva bratry (jeden s jménem Lirath, který byl zmíněn v knize Za Temným portálem). Její rodina žila v Windrunner Spire v klidných lesích Quel'Thalasu. Sylvnas se přidala k ranger a nakonec se stala jejich vůdcem, stoupající do hodnosti Ranger-General of Silvermoon, vojenského vůdce všech sil vysokých elfů. Druhá válka: Během Druhé války poslali vysocí elfové Alianci jen symbolickou podporu. Brzy poté, zača li lesy Quel'Thalasu záhadně hořet. Sylvanas a její skupina šli najít příčinu, když na obě její sestry, pronásledované skupinou lesních trollů. Alleria upozornila Sylvanas, že orkové a jejich draci mohli za tuto spoušť. Sylvanas neváhala a zapojila se do boje proti tehdejší Hordě. Nakonec Horda Quel'Thalas opouští. Sylvanas nechala zbylé orky zajmout. Poté byla Horda zahnána, Dark portál uzavřen a tak Druhá válka skončila. Invaze nemrtvých: Poté, co se vysocí elfové stáhli do své vlastní země a Alianci v těchto klidných časech částečně opustili, Sylvanas a její Rangers byli primární obranou Silvermoonu. I přes otravné lesní trolly, dotěrné murloky nebo gnolly, Sylvanas připadalo, že v lesích Quel'Thalasu vládne klid a mír. I přesto však zůstávala na pozoru, neboť tento klid mohl být kdykoli narušen. Její obavy se brzy na to naplnili, když Arthas, zrádce Lordaeronu, vtrhl do Quel'Thalasu s hordou nemrtvých za zády. Začali útočit na odlehlé vesnice a Sylvanas se se svými rangers okamžitě přesunula k nim. Arthasova taktika a nekonečná čísla nemrtvých vždy zařídili, aby se elfové dali na ústup. Arthas neúnavně pokračoval k elfské bráně. Zabil každého opovážlivce, který se mu opovažoval vstoupit do cesty. I přes všechnu snahu Sylvanas, Arthas se dostal přes všechny překážky. Sylvanas tedy nařídila, aby se všichni přesunuli za vnitřní bránu, kterou bylo možno otevřít pouze Klíčem Tří měsíců, sestaveného z Mooncrystalů z lesů. Také se jí podařilo zničit most, vedoucí k vnitřní bráně, ale ani to jí nepomohlo, ale alespoň získala nějaký čas. Arthasovi se podařilo získat Klíč Tří měsíců a dostal se za vnitřní bránu. Cesta do Silvermoonu byla volná. Smrt: Sylvanas shromáždila své síly a šla varovat Silvermoon, ale Arthas jí dělal potíže na každém kroku a zavraždil každého posla, který se k Silvermoonu snažil dostat. Sylvanas pokračovala v odporu, ale nakonec se Arthasovi povedlo její základnu obsadit a zničit. V tomto boji Arthas Sylvanas usmrtil. The Banshee Queen: Verze vysokých elfů pravý, že Sylvanas byla při obraně základny upálena, stejně jako polovina kapitálu. Pravda je však jiná. Když Sylvanas prohrála v boji: Sylvanas: "Skonči to. Zasloužím si čistou smrt." ''Arthas: ''"Po tom všem, čím jsem musel kvůli tobě projít, je ponechat ti po smrti klid to úplně poslední, co by se mi chtělo!" A jak řek, tak také udělal. Znesvětil její duši a přivedl jí zpět ve víře nenávisti a trápení. Proměnili ji v jakousi Banshee (ve W3 smrtonošku). Sylvanas, nyní nemrtvá banshee, byla úplným a totálním otrokem Lich Kinga. Musela pomáhat Arthasovi v plenění její vlastní milované vlasti. Její rozbité tělo uzavřel Arthas do železné rakve. Ze Sylvanas se stala jedna z Arthasových generálů a zůstávala s Kel´Thuzadem v pozadí, přičemž Lordaeron připadl Nathrezim, aby na něj dohlíželi, jakožto na území Plamenné legie. Když byl Archimonde poražen u hory Hyjal, Sylvanas si již našla nové tělo a naučila se s Kel´Thuzadem spolupracovat. Jak měsíce plynuli, Nathrezim ještě nevěděli o porážce Plamenné legie. Varimathras, Detheroc a Balnazzar, hlavní Nathrezim, dohlížející na Lordaeron, si dávali na Sylvanas bedlivý pozor, když jednou vtrhl do pevnosti Arthas a informoval Pány děsu o neúspěchu legie a jeho úmyslech, převzít kontrolu nad Pohromou. Nathrezim odešli, ač nespokojení, nechtěli riskovat své životy. Arthas shromáždil své služebníky a prohlásil, že Lordaeron již byl očištěn od všeho života jako pocta Ner'zhulovi. Nicméně, Kel'Thuzad ho informoval o lidských uprchlících, kteří se chystají přemístit do horského průsmyku, kde by je už nebylo tak jednoduché vyhledat. Poslal tedy své dva generály, Kel´Thuzada a Sylvanas, aby zabarikádovali dvě možné únikové cestě a sám Arthas si na starost vzal tu třetí možnou. I přes úsilí paladina Dagren Orcslayer a jeho společníků, Sylvanas, Kel´Thuzad a Arthas zničili všechny zbývající obce a paladina zabili. The Dark Lady: V té době začal Ner'zhul ztrácet kontrolu nad Sylvanas a řady banshee. Nathrezim kontaktovali Sylvanas a pozvali si jí na tajnou schůzi. Prozradili jí, že Ner'zhul a Arthas zároveň začínají ztrácet síly. Nathrezim toho samozřejmě hodlají využít a opět převzít vládu nad Lordaeronem . Sylvanas předběžně přislíbila pomoc, ale pouze pod podmínkou, že tato pomoc bude dle vlastních podmínek. Nathrezim se chystali, že Arthase zabijí v hlavním městě, ale to se jim jaksi nepovedlo. Sylvanas však měla záložní pohotovostní plán, kdyby se náhodou Arthasovi povedlo utéct. Zařídila, aby její banshees předstírali oddanost a doprovodili ho na určené místo v lese, kde na něj bude čekat. Tak se stalo a osobní Arthasova stráž byla banshee ovládnuta, přičemž se Sylvanas podařilo Arthase zasáhnout otráveným šípem, který ho měl paralyzovat a pomalu zabít: Arthas: "Zrádkyně, cos mi to provedla?" Sylvanas: "Tohle je otrávený šíp, který jsem si připravila speciálně pro tebe. Ochrnutí, které prožíváš, je jen zlomkem utrpení, které jsi způsobil mě." Arthas: "Doraž mě tedy!" Sylvanas: "Rychlá smrt... jako ta, kterou jsi dopřál ty mě? Ne. Budeš trpět stejně jako já. Ani utéct, díky mému šípu, nemůžeš. Vyřiď mé pozdravy v pekle, ničemo!" Avšak přišel Kel´Thuzad a Arthase zachránil a deaktivoval účinky jedu. Sylvanas se však podařilo utéct. Uvědomila si, že nyní na ní přirozený svět již nikdy nebude reagovat, jako kdy předtím. Rozhněvána tímto vývojem událostí, obrací se k umění - umění nekromancie. A tak změnila své dávné elfské rangers do nové podoby - dark rangers. Paní Forsaken Arthas odplul do Northrendu na předvolání Ner´Zhula, Kel´Thuzad se někde ukryl, její sestry i ona samotná nyní měli svobodnou vůli, ale Sylvanas byla stále nešťastná. Sice bez vlivu Ner´Zhula, ale ona a další volní nechtějí zůstat v tomto odporném vzhledu. Její myšlenky byli přerušeny, jen co Varimathras vstoupil na scénu. Nathrezim Sylvanas nabízejí místo v jejich novém řádu: Varimathras: "Zdravím tě, lady Sylvanas. Mí bratři a já oceňujeme způsob, jak se ti podařilo svrhnout Arthase. Přicházím, abych ti nabídl místo v našem novém řádu." Sylvanas: "Varimathrasi, mým jediným zájmem bylo vidět Arthase umírat. Nemám čas na vaše malicherné politikaření nebo sváření se o moc." Sylvanas potřebovala armádu. Sylvanas našla mnoho tvorů, kteří by jí pomohli v této věci, ale z důvodů, že byl pouze omezený počet nemrtvých služebnic banshee, nesměla si moc vybírat. Nakonec vyslala banshee, aby ovládli Mug'thola - vůdce místních ogrů, Blackthorna - vůdce banditů, Snarlmane - gnollského vladaře a Murloc Puddle Lorda. S tolika novými spojenci rychle předehnala Varimathrase. Poté, co ho porazila, žadonil o život a tvrdil, že by jí mohl dobře sloužit. Věděl, kde se nachází základny jeho bratrů a jakou používají taktiku. Sylvanas věděla, že věřit mu je obrovské riziki, ale na druhou stranu by ho mohla využít pro své účely a dostatečně ho zkrotit. S pomocí Varimathrase zaútočili na Detherocovi síly. Detheroc získal lidskou loutku - Garithose - a jeho muže. Sylvanas využila toho, že stráž spala a město tak bylo mnohem méně hlídané. Detheroc padl a Garithos byl nyní osvobozen z jeho vlivu. Sylvanas ho nejdříve viděla jako arogantního a hloupého, ale měla pocit, že by ho též mohla dobře využít. Slíbila mu, že se vzdá kontroly nad hlavním městem, když jí pomůže zabít Balnazzara. Garithos zaútočil ze zadního vchodu, stejně jako Sylvanas, a Varimathras zepředu. Když se jejich síly přesunuli do města a zlikvidovali i demonické služebníky Balnazzara, Sylvanas požadovala, aby Varimathras zabil Balnazzara, jako zkoušku loajality. Varimathras ztuhl, říkajíc, že je zakázáno, aby jeden Nathrezim zabil druhého. Sylvanas však i nadále požaduje, aby jí potvrdil svou věrnost. Varimathras poslechl, ale ve skutečnosti Balnazzara teleportoval pryč. Později se v jiné podobě Balnazzar chopil vlády nad Scarlet Crusade. Varimathras se už tak nezdráhal, když mu Sylvanas nařídila, aby totéž udělal s Garithosem. "Najdeme si svou cestu v tomto světě, pane děsu. A zabijeme každého, kdo se nám postaví do cesty!" World of Warcraft: A teď, když vládne Forsaken z Undercity, jejím cílem je pomstít se jednoho dne Arthasovi a najít svobodu pro její prokletou osobnost. Vyšle spoustu nových válečníků, aby je Nathanos Blightcaller vytrénoval. TBC: I po takové době se Sylvanas stále považuje za předního ochránce Quel'Thalasu a opakovaně nabízí krvavým elfům vojenskou podporu. To může být způsobeno možná i tím, že Dark Lady stále truchlí nad tím, že nedokázala Quel'Thalas ubránit. Z počátku krvavý elfové nabídky odmítají, ale vzhledem k jejich situaci nakonec přijmou a rozmístí vojáky Forsaken po elfské zemi, hlavně v obci Tranquillien. Sylvanas také hrála velkou roli při přesvědčování Thralla, aby přijal krvavé elfy do Hordy. Wotlk: Sylvanas Windrunner dostává nový model, který je snad zcela jedinečný. Jednou z nových základen Forsaken v Northrendu je New Agamand. Zde Royal Apothecary Society testují své nové hrůzostrašné výtvory. Také zde vyvinuli mor, který by měl oslabovat hlavně Pohromu. Battle for the Undercity: Vhledem k nedávným událostem u Wrathgate vypuklo v Undecity povstání. Varimathras a jeho demoničtí bratři obsadili město. Zabijí všechny, kdož se opovažuje porušovat nová pravidla. Sylvanas tvrdí, že zde málem zahynula a jen tak tak se jí podařilo uniknout do Orgrimmaru. Ona i Thrall plánují okamžitý protiútok.Ve středu jejich plánování však přispěchá Jaina Proudmoore s hroznou zprávou: v důsledku smrti Bolvara Fordragona, Varian Wrynn nařídil útok na Undercity, za účelem předvést Putresse (ten, co vykonal pomstu jménem Forsaken u Wrathgate) spravedlnosti a osvobodit Lordaeron od nemrtvých. Sylvanas se vrátila do Undercity v čele s armády Hordy. Je rozhodnuta dobít své město zpět. Spolu s Thrallem a Vol'jinem Undercity obléhali a Sylvanas svolávala svůj lid na poplach. V trůnním sále se Sylvanas utká s Varimathrasem a zabijí jej. Thrall poslal do Undercity Kor'kron elity, aby na Forsaken dohlíželi. The Frozen Halls: Sylvanas vede síly Hordy do Zamrzlých síní uvnitř Icecrown Citadel, aby se postavili Lich Kingovi a pomstili se Arthasovi za Quel'Thalas. Po dosažení soukromí v Halls of Reflection, kde stanula tak blízko Frostmourne (Mrazivý smutek), pocítila kdysi dávnou bolest a pokoušela se rozmlouvat s duchy, ve víře, že spása vězí někde uvnitř. V tomto bodě se jí zjeví duch Uthera Lightbringera a varuje jí, že kdyby nebylo Arthase, Lich King by si vybral někoho jiného, neboť vždy musí být nějaký vládce Pohromy, jinak se nemrtvým rozlezou po celém světě jako nezastavitelné chaotické stvůry bez soucitu a cti. Chcete-li zničit Lich Kinga, musí být zničen tam, kde byl vytvořen: The Frozen Throne. Právě v té chvíli přichází Arthas vezme si svůj meč. Svolává Falrice a Marwyna, jeho dva špičkové poručíky, aby vetřelce vyhnali, nejlépe zabili. Tak se stane a doprovod (hráči) Sylvanas se vrhají do boje s páry vyvolanými duchy. Sylvanas s Dark Ranger Loralen se zatím vydávají pronásledovat Lich Kinga. Poté, co porazí pár rytířů smrti, najde doprovod Sylvanas v jedné z chodeb Loralen mrtvou a z chodby před nimi se ozývají zvyuky bitvy. Sylvanas a Arthas v jednom boji. Uvědomila si, že je příliš silný, aby se mu mohla postavit, jak jí také Uther varoval. Sylvanas a její doprovod uprchnou, prolomí ledové stěny a skupiny nemrtvých, vyslané Lich Kingem, aby zpomalili jejich postup. Pak se dostanou do slepé uličky. Jediná možnost je padnout v boji s pánem zla. V tu chvíli přijde na scénu Doomhammerovo kladivo, aby je zachránilo. Když uprchnou z Halls of Reflection, Sylvanas si uvědomí, že Lich Kingova moc stoupla desetinásobně a že k jeho poražení bude potřebovat obrovské vojsko. Cata: Sylvanas se začala uchylovat k čím dál tím více bezohledným taktikám po událostech u Wrathgate. Na rozkaz nového vládce, Garroshe Hellscreama, je výroba Forsaken Blight (mor, který vymyslel Putress) přerušena. Ona však hodlá tuto chemikálii použít i v další akci - invaze do Gilneasu a proti městu Southshore v Hillsbradu. Také nechává povolat val'kyry, kteří kdysi sloužili Lich Kingovi. Při invazi do Gilneasu i tentokrát použije svůj otrávený šíp a vystřelí jej na Genna Greymane. Jeho syn Liam však skočil před šíp a tak zasáhl jeho, nikoli Genna. Jak Sylvanas z místa činu unikla, Liam umírá s vědomím, že město osvobodil od kontroly Forsaken. Při boji s Gilneasu Liberation Front v Silverpine Forest Sylvanas zabezpečuje vzkříšení lorda Godfrey. Poté Godfrey chytí Lornu Crowley a přivádí ji před Sylvanas. Ta dá Gennu na výběr: kapitulaci Gilneasu Liberation Front, nebo se Lorna stane jednou z Forsaken. Genn se rozhodne vzdát a Sylvanas mu, jeho dceři a jeho mužům dovolí v poklidu odejít. Krátce poté je Sylvanas zabita Godfreyem, který následně prchá do Shadowfang Keep. High Warlord Cromush nechává povolat val'kyry Agathu, Arthuru, a Daschlu, aby Sylvanas oživili. Po cvhíli rozmýšlení se rozhodnou tři val'kyři obětovat a darovat Sylvanas život ještě jednou. To ji nadevše přesvědčí, že val'kyři jsou budoucností Forsaken a i loajálními spojenci. Později, v průběhu bitvy o Andorhal, se Sylvanas přestrojí za Lindsay Ravensun. Tam přesvědčí Koltira o příměří s Thassarian. Koltir je poté v Undercity očištěn a Sylvanas z něj udělá více člena Hordy. V Twilight Highlands se zas Garrosh, za pomocí Forsaken, pokouší přesvědčit klan Dragonmaw o tom, aby se přidal k Hordě. Někteří se ptali, jestli se něco nezměnilo v Sylvanas, kvůli jejímu extrémnímu chování v posledních bojích s Aliancí. Jeden opuštěný lékárník na Plaguewood Tower říká: "Kdysi jsem jí obdivoval, ale něco se v ní změnilo. Ona už není sama sebou." Ať už se s ní něco stalo nebo ne, mnoho členů Hordy i Aliance si všimlo, že již není taková, jako kdysi. MoP: Siege of Orgrimmar Ve druhé části Siege of Orgrimmar na Heroic raid difficulty (u Hordy), je možné spatřit krátkou konverzaci mezi Sylvanas a Lor'themarem. Shrnutí konverzace je, že Sylvanas si dělá "legraci" z toho, že padlý krvavý elfové by byli skvělý v řadách Forsaken. Lor'themar na toto reaguje tím, aby se jeho padlých vojáků ani nedotkla. Také na konci SoO, po porážce Garroshe, si můžete s Banshee Queen promluvit. Ta vysvětluje, že k novému trollímu náčelníkovi, Vol'jinovi, nemá žádnou loajalitu, ale respektuje ho za to, co vykonal a že se již nemůže dočkat, co přijde za jeho vlády. Varian potvrzuje, že jednoho dne bude velkým cílem Aliance Sylvanas zastavit v zájmu Gilneasu. WoD: Sylvanas se objevuje v knize War Crimes. Legion: Sylvanas vede síly Hordy na Broken Isles a Hordu také zastupuje. Více zatím není známo.